


Judith's first word

by Pumpkinnight120



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Adorable Judith, Cute, Domestic, Fluff, Humor, Kissing, M/M, Not Beta Read, dating Rick and Daryl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-17 03:46:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8129222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pumpkinnight120/pseuds/Pumpkinnight120
Summary: Judith calls Daryl "dada" and the hunter is unsure.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work of fiction. I do not own The Walking Dead or it characters, those belong to AMC. This is only for fun and not profit please don't sue me I'm poor.

"Dada".

The seven month old Judith chirped out from her high chair. Daryl froze with a spoonful of baby food  
in his hand.

"What did ya say Lil' A?".

"Dada" Judith giggled out.

Daryl set the jar of baby food and spoon down on the counter, he picked he up and cuddled her  
close. Daryl sighed and stroked he blonde curls "I ani't yer daddy Lil' A" but Judith didn't seem  
to be paying much attention as she was busy patting his cheeks making happy baby noises.

"Oh I don't know about that".

Daryl turned to find Rick entering the room. Leaning in he kissed the top of his daughter's  
head and then Daryl's cheek making him blush.

"What do ya mean?" said Daryl slightly confused.

"Well, she's just as much your daughter as she is mine, besides she adores you".

Judith had then stopped patting Daryl's face and now had her head on his shoulder  
sucking her thumb.

"That true Lil' A? ya love me?".

Sitting up Judith pulled her thumb out of her mouth, looked at the hunter and said  
"dada".

The two men laughed. Regaining their composer Daryl sighed.

"Yeah yer right" he said kissing Judith's forehead. Rick wrapped his arm around  
his lover's waist, placing his hand over Daryl's he said "Judith is one lucky girl  
to have an amazing dad like you".

Daryl was stunned "ya mean it? really?".

Rick nodded "really, you are as much her daddy as I am".

Daryl smiled and was about to speak again when Rick pulled the hunter  
in for a kiss.

When the kiss broke apart Daryl smiled and said " next time let's  
not do this in front of Lil' Asskicker".

Rick chuckled "I agree" then they kissed again not caring if  
Judith saw.


End file.
